


Down, Down, Down

by A_lilbit_of_everything



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Mentions of Death, Pirates, turning into a mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_lilbit_of_everything/pseuds/A_lilbit_of_everything
Summary: Betrayal is all he feels as they tie his legs and push him, down down down .





	Down, Down, Down

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble I wrote, while listening to Strip that down radio on Spotify.

Betrayal is all he feels as they tie his legs and push him, down down down. Off the boat, watching as the side of the boat slowly disappears, as he gets closer to the sea. To the water that will slowly take his breath away. Slowly kill him. Slowly get rid of him, like he never existed.

Tears stream down his face, meeting the water seconds before he did. He screams for help, that he shall never receive. His screams echo out into the wide expanse of the sea for the very same seamen that pushed him to his death to hear.

After seconds of falling, he reaches the salty water. Stinging his eyes and burning his lungs.

He screams out for someone, anyone, to help him.

He sinks, going slowly down down down, towards the bottom of the sea. To his death.

He's breathing in the water, choking and thrashing, wishing he’d never got on the boat. He chokes on the betrayal.

His eyes go out of focus, his lungs burn, and he sinks to the bottom of the sea.

He stops trying to stay alive, stops. He's dying; he can't do anything to stop it.

He's going to waste away, become nothing but bones at the bottom of the sea. Nothing.

He feels it happening. His eyes start going dark, his body starts loosening up, he starts wasting away.

A sharp pain takes over his body, his ankles start melding together and he screams. He howls. The water starts twisting, turning and crashing all around him. 

He doesn't know how long this goes on for. He doesn’t stop until the pain lessens. It doesn't go away and he suspects it never will.

He stops screaming, opens his eyes. He sees a boat sinking down down down, sinking towards the bottom of the sea.

He gives a weak smile and swims away. Off to search for people who deserve to sink down down down, to save people like him. To get revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever posted so feedback would be great.


End file.
